Natural Love
by bleachdeyes
Summary: picks off after their infamous date, they run away together and get swept off their feet and fall deeply in a passionate love....kinda...dont expect that HxH


1

**AN**-first fanfict that doesn't involve InuYasha orgies, be kind. I hate u Ronin for making me do this, and internet for going out so I had nothing better to do,(no idea where im going with this) get ready for the worse ff ever...

**Disclaimer**-I own jack, as in jack squat, not some guy named jack.

**UNTITLED HOST CLUB FANFICT THAT DOES NOT HAVE ANY SMUT TO MY KNOWLEDGE**

(the original title, aren't I creative)

**natural love**

He searched, he found, he wrapped his arms around her, gave her a an alter-table table-cover thingys, what ever they're called, and gave her his headphones so she couldn't hear her fear as he whispered I'm sorry. And all was well. Haruhi may not have heard his apologies, his sincerity and admittances of stupidity and guilt, but she felt them, and that was enough to keep her warm, and fall asleep in his arms.

That was the picture moment everyone freeze- framed on and made their desktop. Cause it was sweet. However, the next thing was the next day, which sucked. Shouldn't the sweetness continue? Of course it should, and so it does because eventually folks, the storm had to have passed. But before that, shouldn't someone check up on the ever-evil/tactless/selfish Hikaru?

It was debated on back at the bread n breakfast type place, and being another tactless person, Tamaki called Haruhi's phone-though he is still not a buddy.

At about three am, the hour when I have pretty good confidence that God is still sleeping-cuz we cool dat way- Shuddup by Simple Plan-because I don't know any Japanese songs, and I'd like him to do that sometimes- blasted through the little church were Haruhi and Hikaru were sleeping- cutefully and peacefully. Hikaru got up, found Haruhi's phone and put it on ignore. He did NOT answer it and start yelling. This is because the date went well and he learned something. Table cloth! That's what its called..anyways...So instead of yelling and waking up Haruhi, which would be rude and insensitive, but not ignoring the king, he took a picture of them together, sent it and went back to sleep.

Now it was seven and God was very much awake, because SHE'S a morning person. Haruhi however, was still awake, because she looks like the tired type-or maybe its just obliviousness and uncaringness. Hikaru stirred and pulled Haruhi to him, loose enough to be her pillow, tight enough to protect her. Unaware of the change in circumstances in his sleep, he kissed her forehead and patted her back gently, bringing her a little closer to him. She gave a sleepily sigh in his arms as he swept the hair from her face and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. She was all cuddled up to him now, when he gently kissed her lips as the preacher yelled,

"Good Loooord Christ is cooking something today!" At that, both Hikaru and Haruhi jumped, but they were under the alter table so they hit their heads and now had huge lumps with magically appearing band-aids on them. These lumps and band-aids will, naturally, magically disappear the next time the camera moves to the two of them.

"What the hell was that for!" Hikaru yelled, then looked around "where am I?" He blushed as he saw Haruhi, still in a daze. "Uuuh We?"

The preacher took a couple of steps backward to allow room for the two to crawl out of their sanctuary. "Well my brothers and sisters" he started as Hikaru and Haruhi got up to face the now filled church. "It seems the Lord hath delivered us some sinners. Now shall we pray for their forgiveness?" "AMEN!"

_Oh God_. _How did this happen and how can I make my escape_. Was all the sinners could think of while the preacher prayed over them and the crowed shouted their "Amens" and "Hallelujahs" After one fiery accusation, Haruhi decided enough was enough.

"Um, excuse me" she started, "but is something wrong? We were only looking for shelter during the storm, that's not against any rules is it?" The preacher put his hands on her while declaring to the congregation,

" This girl seeks shelter! We've always sought shelter, and the devil is right there to give us a false shelter isn't he! He tricks us to thinking that God is the storm and gives us false shelters, but there is only one shelter! It is in the lord and-"

"Yo, give it a rest already, we're leaving, and why's there a Christian church here anyways?" Hikaru very smartly interrupted, he can be so observant at times.

"Hey there are Christian Japanese, we are a good God-fearing race and-ok I'm lying, we're American tourist from the South who just happen to know your language even though its against our culture."

" Right, well we'll be leaving now, Adios Amigos!"

Then they tried to make a break for it, but the pesky Southerners blocked the door. "He's speaking in tongues! Sanctify him! And his little dog too!" They yelled. Haruhi was frozen with the shock, she's never left the country and didn't quite understand how American Southerners were, wait till she finds out about the incest, then again Japan seems to be ok with that by the themes of some of their manga. Anyways, Hikaru tried to calm them down with some made up prayers and random bible passages, but they saw right through him, and that's when the hose came out. As we know from the civil rights movement, the south likes to use hoses on those who oppose them, and this church happened to have one. The preacher went up to the alter boys carrying them and raised his hands over them.

"Lord" he began in English because it is the language of God. "We have gathered here today in the hopes of hearing you, but these foreign churn done gone an' ruined that. We tried to understand them, tried to fill them with the holy spirit and forgive, but they resisted. So lord, we ask, we _prey_ that you can wash away their sins for us, and sanctify this here water, that's about to some out this hose. Get em boys." The alter boys took aim toward the _loverly_ couple, but luckily Hikaru grabbed Haruhi. That is he grabbed her hand...and ran...out the back door... that no one was blocking because the exit sign was written in Japanese and they thought it was the bathroom, a very big and well decorated bathroom.

The Southern Americans-not to be confused with the rest of the USA, the part with good teeth-chased them for about three blocks, but felt lonely without their bibles and shot guns so went back to the church where they had moonshine to take away their disappointment of not having fun with young trusting foreign kids.

As a precaution though, Hikaru and Haruhi kept running, with laughing smiles, pink bubbles that magically appear in these scenes and more sun then the Beach Boys could ever sing about-it made a very nice freeze-frame. They ran in delightful slow motion until they reached a park where they stopped to rest, not realizing that Hikaru was still grabbing Haruhi...um...holding her hand-hey its grabbing not groping, who cares.

So now for the inevitable romance... No it's not like that. Nothing was forced, nothing was cloudy. Haruhi is a straightforward kinda gal, and Hikaru, well apparently he has trouble holding back his emotions. So when they got over being out of breath and sat in a comfortable silence under a tree, no flirty tricks were played. Some kind of mutual understanding that neither of them understood was there. Sitting so close, they both knew that some kind of feelings were there, though what those feeling meant was yet to be found out. Just that they were there, these feelings, in the both of them. So that it was natural when Haruhi hugged Hikaru, or when Hikaru lifted her to his lap and held her, or when they heard their sempai shout from across the street. It was all so very natural...

**AN**-So how was it? If you want another chapter review, if you want me to die, its ok, but that's a little harsh. It's all Ronins fault...Oh btw, I am an American, I'm Catholic so I'm Christain, and I was born in Georgia so I'm just playing around with the southern jokes, and I'm mixed so I'm not trying to make light of the civil rights movement with the hose jokes. Ok now if I still offend u, im sorry im a horrible person, but aren't Hikaru and Haruhi super cute together! I wrote this right after ep 16 came out, obviously.


End file.
